Misjudged
by ally.gomez.77
Summary: Quite as the wind yet dangerous as fire,neccesarry as water,and beatiful as nature its self.A mysterious girl named Himitsu has gotten herself involved with the shinsengumi.Can she protect these people or will they misjudge her like the last? ?xOCx? RATED T BECAUSE I MIGHT CURSE
1. Chapter 1

Hey i just wanted to say i dont own Hakuoki at all so yep enjoy ,im not used to writing yet and really just wanted to write so here you go!

The Oc is a girl named Himitsu kakusu(secret hidden) Ocx?x?

* * *

_"Human?,No. Oni?No im much more powerful than those disgraceful just what am i? Some call me a blessing,Most just call me a like i really care its just lonely."I thought as i looked down from the roof i was on to see men chasing a girl?boy?Hermaphrodite?_

_"Should i help them"? i said reaching for my katana."nah, it'll just cause a big problem if my identity is spread around this town"."Well might as well follow them"i whispered as i slipped into the wouldnt really take long to get there anyway with my ...Ability of wind blew my midnight black hair as i stood in the brown eyes dull and attentive to the person running away as they slipped into a area were the person slipped by some men quickly followed"Were is that runt"Yelled one as the other man was about to speak a creature with white hair and bloodlust eyes stepped in cutting down the man reminded me of an oni but an oni at least had some control of themselves, these just seemed to be bloodhungry vampires who were person who was running was now crunched up in fear staring at the person completely reminded me of myself as a child.I jumped down from the shadows on the roof and placed my self just a couple feet away from the hand reached for my Katana as i felt blood splatter on my face and saw that a man with purple hair had already done the job.I smirked at this and at how they still didnt notice my presence._

_A man with red hair and green eyes appeared complaining about how he wanted to tak them down.A man with black hair stepped were beautiful boys.I noticed that they were part of the Shinsengumi seeing to how they were wearing blue and white clothing over there normal clothing,either way these were skilled swordsmen.I was still better than them though and could take them down._

_I let out a giggle attracting all of their attention to me the wind that was there but never noticed._

* * *

everyone POV:  
Where everyone's attention was once on the situation that was happening it all turned to the girl in the she realized they knew she was there she didnt flinch just stood still with as smirk on her face Hijikata,Saitou,and Okita hadnt noticed the girl up until now.

_"Well,what do we have here"the girl stated._

They all focused attention a girl in a black kimono with long black hair ,Brown eyes girl was a generally Beautiful,But at the same time they could tell she wasnt specifically defensless.

_"Saitou take care of this one"said Hijikata and Okita barked the command at Saitou who responded with a nod taking the unconscious Girl with him._

_"Who the heck are you?" Okita told the girl with his hand on his katana._

_"The wind,the water,Fire,dust,...those are hints but i dont plan on giving my identity".said Himitsu smirking at the men who would normally be frightening to a normal person but Himitsu was not a normal person as you may know._

_Before Either men could respond the girl jumped to a rooftop._

_"Shh...it would be better if you forgot me.'She said with sad eyes a fake smile and with those words dissappeared with silent footsteps._

_"Okita,once we meet head quarters prepare to send out patrols...that girl saw what happened."_

_"Yeah,well she was pretty hot"joked Okita_

_Hijikata just gave him a death glare._

_"Okay okay"said okita._

* * *

Himitsu POV:

_The shinsengumi from the day before still had that girl and since i had noting to do guess what im ._

_I used the element of wind to make it to were i walked quietly and wasnt found out as easily.I layed down on the wood floors listening to their conversation and it sounded like they werent going on easy on the girl when it grew silent and the door flung open which made me automatically prepare my the door opened mine and the man with black hair had his katan pointed at my neck._

_"Who are you?"he barked_

_"Im Himitsu,the newest member of the shinsengumi."I said with a smirk._


	2. Chapter 2:

"_im himitsu the newest member of the shinsegumi" himitsu one said anything they just stared she noticed this and took her leave._

_"what the Hell Koundou?!" yelled Hijikata._

_"Well as you know that girl and chizuru both know whats going on and that girl Himitsu isnt exactly easy to imprison and she ageed to become a member in exchange of keeping this a secret,don't worry she can at least use her sword!"Koundou laughed as he said this._

_After they finished the situation with Chizuru they continued about Himitsu._

_"Hey Kondou can we really even trust her?'Okita said to Kondou concerned about the shinsengumi's safety._

_"I believe that she is but im not exactly sure of it"He said._

_"Well i don't trust her"he snorted._

_"Me either"laughed two laughed About how a girl couldnt do anything in the finally reached Kondou's nerves._

_"Well since you two think its so funny you will be assigned to help her on patrol tonight"Kondou barked the commands to Okita and Heisuke._

_"what!"the two shouted in disbelief._

_"Have fun!"Harada and Shinpachi said laughing at their foolishness._

_"you two go two"Kondou said._

_"Why?"Harada whined._

_"Youre going now you may go."_

* * *

Himitsu POV

I untied my white Kimono that i wore in the day and placed on my black one,addimg a white flower to my long black hair.I was going on patrol this night as i went outside and looked into the pond,My eyes turned Yellow and shaped like a cats but quickly returned to the normal color._"control yourself"i only could i control the elements i could form into any animal but this was all a curse not a blessing ,i was alone, driven away for this so called blessing.A tear began to form but i wiped it away and picked my self up from where i was sitting.I heard foot steps i put my hand on my katana and turned to see Okita, Heisuke,Shinpachi and Harada waiting there._

_"Im ready lets go"I said with a turned and began walking to which i followed them,i knew i wasnt welcome but maybe...that might change someday' i thought that making myself smile._

_We had reached the town and continued walking along the roads with litttle words the moment i could hear the wind ,and it sounded as if there was someone walking..no running and it wasnt human or and seemed important so i broke our dead silence._

_"Hey i think theres something down there"i said pointing to a road that had one lamp lighting boys looked at each other and Okita spoke up_

_"Well,youre the new member i think you should check it out yourself..I mean its not like we want you here either it goes."Okita said coldly._

_I let some of my hair fall over my eyes and smiled sadistically"Alright,I guess so huh?,I'll do it by myself then."I said running down the road._

_Within a matter of mintues i got down to the road and looked back to see darkness.I heard the sound of footsteps next second i felt something painful stab me in the stomach.I looked up to see only one who could even hurt me with a katana Chikage._

_I smiled and looked at him with the blood dripping from my mouth'Hello again Kazama"I said with a laugh that hurt"You should know better than to think a katana can kill me in any way."_

_"I atleast Know that much Controller of elements,Himitsu ,but it hurts right?"He said driving the Katana harder into my stomach.I began coughing blood.I let out a giggle._

_"So what is your problem with me i thought we were supposed to cut all ties since that incident"I said._

_"Dont bring that up"he said with a growl driving the katana further in."You're part of the shinsengumi right,im not exactly Friendly with them"_

_"Ah,them"I said this point i began to feel dizzy to loss of blood._

_"Well,goodbye then Himitsu."He said taking out the katana and disappearing.i fell onto all fours coughing up blood._

_"Damn oni bastard."I said lying on my back.I was still coughing up blood and was to weak to get i turned into an animal the others would wonder why im naked coming back.I cant use the elements it would cause a scene in this town.I didnt know what i was to do,But its not like they cared about me anyway im just a part of the key to keeping their might as well wait,eventually some local would come along and help.I heard foot steps as the blood flowed from my mouth and stomach._

* * *

_Harada,shinpachi,Heisuke,Okita POV:_

_"Hey where is she "complained Heisuke_

_"Yeah its been like 20 mintues"Shinpachi added"It shouldnt have tooken that long to see what type of animal was down there,It sure as hell wasnt a a man we wouldve heard if some fool was messing around in town!"_

_"We should go find her Kondou will be mad as hell if we let her get hurt."Harada said._

_Okita stated"Okay lets go."_

_The four began down the road not seeing was until they came along the figure of a man with a katana stabbed into a woman taking it out and disappearing within woman dropped on all four coughing up blood until she finally layed on her breathing seemed heavy if she could breathe at all that was._

_"Hey i think thats Himitsu!"Shouted Heisuke running towards the other three quickly all gasped at Himitsus was covered in blood coming from her ran out corners out of her still wore her signaturesmirk Harada put a hand on her pulse"shes still alive."Himitsu opened her eyes wide she sat up staring at her surroundings to find the four boys around her._

* * *

_Himitsu's pov:_

_I opened my eyes to see Harada,Heisuke,Okita and Shinpachi staring at me in concern.I blinked remembering what just happened.I got up still light headed and looked into the night._

_"Im fine i can walk."i said weakly,But as soon as i began walking i immeditaley fell.I dont know what type of katana That Chikage bastard used but im pretty sure he poisoned four men yelled in concern and helped me back Made Heisuke carry me._

* * *

_Heisuke didnt mind carrying her , she wasnt heavy as a matter of fact it felt as if he was carrying air she let out cries of pain everyonce and a whileon the way back and looked lifeless and no longer wore her smirk but rather an expression you could find on any person harmed "weak'._

_They finally made it back to the head quarters and rushed her to Kondou-san who wore a very serious worried expression when he saw the girls limp body carried called in a doctor to help her, he sowed her up but still had news to tell._

_"The katana that injured her was covered in..poison"He said concerned"This poison is extremely deadly and i wouldnt be suprised if she didnt make it to the morning._

_Everyone in room grew ,Shinpachi,Okita and Harada all felt extremely guilty for what they had done,if they only hadnt sent her alone to see what was going even one day on the team and her life was at stake already._

_Now they just had to wait and see what happened to her._

* * *

_Will she die before she can even make friends or will she prevail from the poison and fight alongside the shinsengumi?_


End file.
